<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Potter and her Attempts at Retirement by Maddalice13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676987">Rose Potter and her Attempts at Retirement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13'>Maddalice13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Neutral Harry, Crack Fic, Drabble, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry is Jack's cousin, Until her Friends are threatened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow along with snippets of Rose Potter and her attempts at retirement. This'll have some scenes from the show with her in it. For the most part, she just wants a relaxing life with a bit of chaos on the side so she stays somewhat entertained. Then her cousin Jack spicer opens a Puzzle box which leads to her being added to a guild. This is a drabble series and sporadic timeline. I.e. doesn't follow the timeline of the show exactly. This was originally posted in my Madd Stories Galore fic as a two parter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just keep it away from me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jack, have you seen my broom...polisher?” Rose asked her cousin but paused when she saw he had a guest.</p><p>“Jack...” Rose trailed off as she stared at the spectral being, which radiated Dark and Black magic.</p><p>“Yes,” Jack squeaked out</p><p>“Is that an ancient evil sorceress cursed into a spectral form?”</p><p>“How the hell do you know that,” Wuya demanded, floating up to the girl.</p><p>“I fought an evil Dark Lord who split his soul into seven pieces and was decades ahead of me. You do the math.” Rose drawled.</p><p>“So you’re a hero than” Wuya narrowed her eyes at the girl who snorted.</p><p>“Hardly, the only reason I fought the bastard was cause he kept trying to kill me. Which was because of some stupid prophecy. News flash Riddle prophecies tend to be self-fulfilling. If you ignore it, more than likely, it won’t come true.” She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the man she was forced to fight.</p><p>Wuya blinked at the girl before recalling a rather vexing young wizard who opened her box a couple of decades ago.</p><p>“This dark wizard wouldn’t happen to have gone by the name of Voldemort, would he?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Dumbass tried to use me to get into the guild,” Wuya explained, rotating her...nubs?</p><p>“Wait, you mean there’s actually a guild for that kind of shit?” Rose exclaimed.</p><p>“Rose, I literally pay a monthly fee, and they send me mail. How did you not know?” Jack asked his cousin.</p><p>“I tend to stay away from anything that could drag me into another potential light vs. dark battle?” She asked more than stated.</p><p>“Right, I forget you're more chaotic neutral than anything else.” Jack nodded his head.</p><p>“Chaos makes more sense to me than order.” Rose shrugged</p><p>“You know there’s a guild for that too, right,” Wuya asked</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s run by Zelretch and like I sai—“ Rose paused as a letter popped in front of her.</p><p>“This better not be what I fucking think it is.” She muttered as she sliced the letter open.</p><p>“Congratulations Miss Potter, you are now an official member of the chaos guild. Below is a list of required chaotic acts you need to perform as payment and the perks that come with it. Have a wonderful chaotic day.” The voice of Zelretch spoke through the letter. Rose’s eye twitched in anger, that stupid fucking vampire.</p><p>“Uh, cousin, are you ok?” Jack asked her.</p><p>“Not really, but I will be. Wuya, I don’t really give two shits what you and my cousin get up to but keep it as far away from me as possible.” Rose smiled menacingly at the specter</p><p>“Or I’ll make what the bean did to you look like a walk in the park.” She threatened, letting some of her magic escape.</p><p>“Bean? I was trapped in a puzzle box by the last leader of the Xiaolin side.” Wuya tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>“I meaaan maybe, but he probably got the spell from Hannibal cause that curse has his magic written all over it,” Rose explained.</p><p>“Hmmm, it is possible, seeing as how I cursed him into his current form for cheating on me.” Wuya contemplated; it’s not like it was hard to get the light side to do your dirty work. You just had to present it in specific ways.</p><p>“How do you know what his magic looks like anyway?” Wuya questioned the girl.</p><p>“Jackass tried to tempt me with unlimited power by eating an obviously cursed potion, so I punted his ass into a dragon enclosure...without his arms bracers.” Rose snarked back while smiling at the memory of watching a horde of angry dragons decimate the immortal bean.</p><p>“You wouldn’t happen to have those on you, would you?” If Wuya had the Moby Morpher in her hands, she and jack could get a head start.</p><p>“Again, trying not to get caught up in this shit. I chucked those things in the nearest river when I left.” Rose deadpanned, watching the dismayed look on Wuyas face.</p><p>“You should tell her the other reason you wouldn’t drink that potion,” Jack smirked at his cousin.</p><p>“Other, reason?” Wuya blinked in confusion.</p><p>“I’m not a cannibal.” Rose shrugged</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes before shifting them to her animagus form “ My animagus form is a dragon. Now, if that’s all, I’m out to cause some chaos,” Rose stated before turning and walking out of their house. Stupid Zelretch and his need to troll people. She just wanted a nice retirement. Was that too much to ask?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Dojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose yawned as she stretched her arms. That had been a good nap. Huh, did she sleepwalk again? Oh, look, Jacks fighting a couple of monks.</p><p>“Is that a dragon?” Rose blinked as she spotted Dojo.</p><p>“Gahhh, don’t scare me like that. Who are you?”</p><p>“Rose Evans, Jack's cousin.” She introduced, holding her arm out. Dojo looked at it warily before winding around her arm. Oh, oh, this is nice. She’s warm.</p><p>“Ohhhh, right there, yeah, that spots been bugging me for ages.” Dojo squirmed in pleasure as Rose giggled at the dragon's antics.</p><p>“You’re a lot smaller than the dragons I’ve seen.” She mused</p><p>“Eh, different continents have different dragons. Sides, I can change my size fairly easily.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I suppose you’d need to, to carry a group of four kids. How do they stay on anyway?” She asked, remembering how difficult it was to cling to the horntail.</p><p>“Magic”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“So, are you just here to watch, or are you planning on joining him?” Dojo asked</p><p>Rose snorted. “I tend to sleepwalk. More often than not, I end up in one of Jack's transportation vehicles.”</p><p>“So, your not here for the Wu?”</p><p>“No thank you. I’ve had one saving the world prophecy involving good and evil for one lifetime.” She stated, bringing shock to Dojo’s face</p><p>“Ohhhh, you’re that Rose Evans.”</p><p>“Yep, so unless my unwanted guild master wants me to grab a Wu, I'm staying out of it as much as possible.” Rose shrugged</p><p>“Unwanted?”</p><p>“Zelretch.”</p><p>“Man, I feel bad for you. Guys a total troll,”</p><p> “Yep. I think your kids are ready to leave.” She said, pointing at a group of kids who appeared to be taunting the only girl in the group. Oh, hell no.</p><p>“Rose, you coming?” Jack asked his cousin.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll meet you back home.” She waved before walking towards the boys.</p><p>“Oi, it’s not nice to continuously point out one of your friend's flaws.” She said, picking the round-headed Monk up. Who started squirming in her grasp.</p><p>“How would you like it if they kept pointing out how small you are.” She kept a tight hold on the...water dragon, she thinks.</p><p>“Hey man, we were just havi—“ Rose silenced him with a glare</p><p>“Didn’t look like to me like she was having fun.” Rose deadpanned</p><p>“Who are you?” The girl asked.</p><p>“Rose Evans, but last I heard, you were on an extended vacation,” Clay smirked at the teen.</p><p>“Oh, you're Jesse's brother right,” Rose asked, dropping the Monk.</p><p>“Yep, this here’s Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko.” Clay introduced the other dragons in training.</p><p>“Huh, I’d say nice to meet you, but I’d rather stay out of this whole dark vs. light business.” She stated.</p><p>“Then, why are you here?” Raimundo asked Suspiciously.</p><p>“I decided to share a house with Jack, who’s my cousin. I invest in his company, he gives me entertainment, while leaving me to my retirement.” She shrugged.</p><p>“Wait, are you—” Omi tried asking only to be interrupted</p><p>“I just said I’m trying to stay <em>away </em>from good vs. evil. I’m chaotic Neutral, and the only reason we’re meeting is that I have a tendency to sleepwalk, and I don’t like seeing friends taunt each other.” She reiterated before turning on her heel and apparating to her house.</p><p>“So what weird-ass magical artifact did you end up with.” She asked, popping in front of her cousin.</p><p>“Gahh, dammit Rose, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!” Jack screeched, jumping from the floor and using a…tail? To hang from a beam.</p><p>“Again, chaotic neutral. Also, did the Wu make you into a monkey?” She asked him.</p><p>“Yes.” He hissed.</p><p>“Huh, I’m gonna go play some video games, have fun with your Wu, or whatever.” Rose waved off as she climbed the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chaos Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rose.”</p><p>“Zelretch.” She replied.</p><p>“I have a mission for you.”</p><p>“If it involves the Wu no.” She snapped bringing forth a fanged grin.</p><p>“Do this and I’ll leave you alone for a month.”</p><p>“Three”</p><p>“Two”</p><p>“Two and a half.”</p><p>“Deal” they shook on it and settled in a set of bean bag chairs.</p><p>“So which Wu are you after.” She asked him</p><p>“The golden Tiger claws,” Zelretch answered summoning some blood tea.</p><p>“You mean the ones that Catwoman knock off has?” Rose deadpanned while Zelretch choked on his drink as he burst into laughter.</p><p>“Oh, you gotta call her that to her face but yes.”</p><p>“What’d she do to piss you off?”</p><p>“She’s causing untold amounts of chaos while belonging to the theif guild. They have a strict limit of chaos they can cause unless they fill out the proper forms.” Zelretch explained patiently.</p><p>“Translation she causing you and the other guild a shit ton of paperwork.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Rose got to her feet stretching her muscles. Looks like she had a cat to prank. Hmmm, might help if she drops by The twin's shop in the netherworld. First, though a Wu to bargain with just in case.</p><p>“Hey Jack, you got any Wu I can borrow? I don’t really care which one I just need something.” She called to her cousin as she walked down the stairs.</p><p>“Huh oh yeah I might have something. Give me a sec.” Jack rummaged through his bag looking for an item, when he had hold of it he tossed it to her.</p><p>“Is this...a coin?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Yep, the mantis flip coin. You can jump pretty far with it. What do you need it for anyway.” Jack asked.</p><p>“Zelretch.” She answered and Jack nodded before freezing.</p><p>“What Wu could he want?”</p><p>“It’s not so much the Wu as it is revenge on knock off Catwoman.” She answered before leaving.</p><p>“Knockoff...oh oh that’s gold.” Jack laughed when Wuya popped into existence.</p><p>“JACK, did you just give away one of our Wu?” She demanded.</p><p>“Hey if you wanna risk getting on Zelretch’s bad side be my guest, but if Rose asks for a Wu then more than likely she’ll either return it or promise to get one to replace it.” Jack snapped at the sorceress who paused for a minute.</p><p>“Good point.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roses first Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey yeah, imma just take this,” Rose said hopping between the two and grabbing the Wu at the same time they did.</p><p>“God fucking Dammit.” Rose hissed out.</p><p>“Whoa innocent ears here,” Raimundo called referring to Omi.</p><p>“Eh, he’s gotta learn sometime” Rose shrugged.</p><p>“So how—“ oh it’s already started huh ok she can play. Are they hopping across rocks? Really Nah man. Rose willed her wings forth and took off towards the Wu.</p><p>“Hey, that’s cheating,” Katnappe called.</p><p>“Oh shut-up you knock off cat woman!” Rose called back right as she grabbed the Wu winning the showdown.</p><p>“Huh, so that’s what those are like” she murmured before using the claws and sending them to Zelretch.</p><p>“Where did you send them?” Dojo asked her.</p><p>“Zelretch.” She answered</p><p>“Why would he want them?”</p><p>“I don’t think he actually wants them but having them causes chaos that and catnap over there was causing him too much paperwork.” Rose drawled before she remembered something she wanted to ask the dragon.</p><p>“You any good at poker?”</p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p>“Oh good cause anytime I play Zelretch and his friends I end up in another dimension for a while cause they’re sore losers,” Rose explained while dodging Katnappe's attack.</p><p>“Grr stay still you little bitch.” Katnappe snarled.</p><p>“Hm nope. I don’t think I will.” Rose continued dodging.</p><p>“Uh, should we help her?” Omi asked his team.</p><p>“Nah, she’ll be fine see.” Clay pointed to the girls. Rose had Katnappe in a headlock who was attempting to get out by clawing at her.</p><p>“You know, normally I’m ok with cats but seeing as how you caused me to get involved with this light vs. dark shit again I’m gonna make you pay,” Rose explained before pouring a potion down the girl's throat.</p><p>“Have fun being an actual cat for a month,” Rose smirked as she apparated away.</p><p>“Sheesh remind me never to get on her bad side.” Raimundo joked half-heartedly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's make the captive food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose thought she heard a feminine amount of screaming coming from the basement, so she went to investigate. When she got there, she had to rub at her eyes just to be sure of what she was seeing. Yep, there was the only female monk of the Xiaolin temple in a cage.</p><p>“You know Jack; there are better ways to pick up girls.” She drawled at her cousin.</p><p>“Rose, it’s not like that! Did you really forget about my plan?” Jack said exasperated</p><p>“Wait, you mean you were serious about that?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“Remind me again why I find your company and inventions?” She deadpanned</p><p>“Because they make a lot of money and help with your chaos,” Jack stated, looking for something to give the monk.</p><p>“Right, looking for a gaming device?” Rose asked her cousin, who hummed in response. Rose shook her head before summoning her switch.</p><p>“Here, I’m going to go make some food; you want anything?” She asked Kimiko</p><p>“Do you know how to make takoyaki?” She looked hopeful it’d been a while since she had some food from her homeland.</p><p>“No, but I can try,” Rose said as she led to go make the aforementioned food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chaos Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The fuck is that, whoa big guy put me down.” Rose screeched as Mala Mala Jong picked her up and cradled her.</p><p>“Chaos princess hurt.” Jong cooed</p><p>“Um one, not a princess, two I’m not hurt, so could you put me down please?” Rose begged the magical golem.</p><p>“No. Chaos princess must be protected.” Jong denied Rose, who huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“I thought I said to keep this,” she pointed at Jong, “away from me.” She finished glaring at Wuya</p><p>“Don’t look at me. I’m as shocked as you are. He normally only ever listens to me unless-no it couldn’t be.” Wuya murmured to herself, looking closer at the girl.</p><p>“Is Evans your real name?”</p><p>“No, actually, it’s Potter, but they jinxed that back in England along with Black.” She blinked at the ghost in confusion.</p><p>“Ah, yeah, that’d do it. Congrats, you’re my many times over granddaughter.” Wuya nodded.</p><p>“I’m not calling you grandma, and does that mea-”</p><p>“No, you’re not related to Hannibal. Jong here was created by my master and lover at the time.” Wuya interrupted her.</p><p>“Huh, well, I’m out,” Rose said as she apparated away.</p><p>“No, princess,” Jong whined at the loss of his master's bloodline.</p><p>“Come along, Jong, we have monks to take care of,” Wuya said, leading him to the temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have made Mala Mala Jong more like Gigantomachia from BNHA. Not 100% sure why but hey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Raimundo and Rose talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So let me get this straight because you disobeyed a direct order, you didn’t get promoted,” Rose asked Raimundo from her cage. At least it was a nice cage, but a cage all the same.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“So instead of actually talking things out with master Fung after cooling down, you decided to betray them.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that.” Raimundo scratched the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>“You complete utter moron. Granted, so is Fung.” Rose pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You’re element is the wind. Quick and free-spirited but harsh and violent when angered. He <em>should</em> have either gone with you or had some of the senior monks go with you. Considering you’re protective of those you consider yours.” Rose explained to the warrior in training.</p><p>“Huh, never thought of it like that.”</p><p>“Most people don’t.”</p><p>“Why’re you in here anyway?”</p><p>“Apparently, I’m Wuya’s descendant, and she wants to convert me to the dark side,” Rose explained as she did air quotations</p><p>“And since you want to stay neutral, that’s not going to happen.”</p><p>“Nope”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rose beats a Selfish monk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Omi, have you seen Dojo? He’s not at our usual poker spot.” Rose asked the water monk.</p><p>“No can’t say I have.” Omi shrugged nonchalantly causing Rose to frown.</p><p>“Why do you seemed unbothered by his disappearance?” She asked him</p><p>“He’s gotten rather fat and lazy as of late, he probably just fell asleep.”</p><p>Rose pinched her nose and counted down from 10</p><p>“Omi he’s been acting that way because he’s about to shed his skin.Which by the way requires enormous amounts of energy.” She hissed out shocking the boy.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah oh,” Rose said before morphing her nose to sniff out Dojo. She could faintly smell him coming from who the fuck was that?</p><p>“Who are you and why do you smell like Dojo?” She asked the monk</p><p>“Master monk guan and I spent the night here.” He explained, but Rose could hear his heart quicken and the familiar smell betrayal.</p><p>“Liar!” She hissed “Why do you really smell like him” she exchanged her hands for claws. Guan narrowed his eyes and readied his spear.</p><p>“I think you know why after all you and Young—hrrk” Guan was cut off as she wrapped a claw around his throat.</p><p>“You <em>took </em>him to chase young are you insane?” She growled.</p><p>“<em>No, I just wanted my spear back.” </em>He rasped before she dropped him in shock.</p><p>“You traded one of the few people I call a <em>friend </em>for a fucking spear!” Her mouth was crackling with held back electricity.</p><p>“You don’t understand without it I’m nothing.” He yelled.</p><p>Rose snatched the spear away from the man and held it in her hands.</p><p>“I should break this right now but I won’t.” She sighed before raising it with her magic and plunging it into the ground cracking the cement bricks. She made to leave the temple but was stopped by Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin warriors in training.</p><p>“Are you going after him?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I won’t be able to apparate so I’ll have to fly.” She answered before looking at their guilty expressions. “You want to come along too?”</p><p>“Yeah we may have said some things and we want to apologize,” Kimiko answered while the rest nodded their head in. Agreement.</p><p>“Alright but you better hold on tight.” She said before shifting into her animagus form.</p><p>“You’re a Night Fury!!!” Raimundo screeched in surprise earning a chuckle from her. Soon the monks were clamoring on her back and she carried Omi in her arms before taking off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look I know he made up for it in the end, but I'm still salty he would put one of my favorite characters at risk for a stupid breakable spear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s the game plan?” Raimundo asked Rose as she strolled up to the castle before banging on the door.</p><p>“I don’t have one.” She stated</p><p>“What???!!” They asked</p><p>“Chill I’m literally chaotic neutral.” Rose smiled as the door opened and she sauntered in swerving out of the way of a trap.</p><p>“Nice try asshole now where the fuck is my poker buddy.” She glared up at the top.</p><p>“Slow cooking, he’s not dead...yet,” Chase smirked at the girl. He saw her fly in and being able to have a Night Fury would be advantageous. Too bad dragon animagi couldn’t be used for the soup.</p><p>“What do you want.”</p><p>“Challenge me.”</p><p>“To a fight as if, I know what you do to those who lose to you.” she looked at the wild cats pointedly.</p><p>“Humph not even for a friend.” he taunted.</p><p>“Chase, I’m not gonna fight you but I will play you in Texas hold’em” she grinned pulling out a deck of cards catching the heylin warrior off guard.</p><p>“You want to play poker...for your friend?” Chase asked shocked. Did she really not know he was a world champion a few centuries back?</p><p>“Yep.” She agreed</p><p>“Fine but when you lose you have to work for me. For life.”</p><p>“Fine” she grinned and watched as the room shifted. Guess they were doing mystical Texas hold’em even better</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't eff with a Potter when it comes to games of luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How, how the hell did you beat me? No one's ever beaten me, especially when I cheat.” Chase snarls, throwing the table over.</p><p>Rose just sat there smirking with her legs crossed.</p><p>“Ever hear of Potter luck?” She asked the warrior, who froze when he heard that.</p><p>“No.” He whispered as he finally realized why she looked so familiar.</p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“You played me.”</p><p>“Like the cheap kazoo you are.” She smirked as she dodged a fireball from the fake dragon.</p><p>“You little shit.” He growled.</p><p>“Yep, now give me my poker buddy.” She glared at the man, who sighed and snapped his fingers. One of the cats Brought Dojo out in a cage. She let him out and placed him around her neck before she and the other monks walked towards the door, which slammed in front of their faces.</p><p>“The fuck!” She swore</p><p>“Hey, you said we could leave if we beat you!” Kimiko snapped at the ancient warrior.</p><p>“No, I said she could have Dojo back; I never said I’d let you leave.” He smirked as he allowed his cats to take human form.</p><p>“Chase Young,” Guan shouted from an open window before landing in front of the group.</p><p>“I’ve come fo—Oh, you already won him back?” Guan asked in shock</p><p>“Yeah, it’s called playing a luck game against a Potter,” Rose smirked as recognition crossed his face.</p><p>“You’re Rose Potter,” Guan shouted, then they heard the telltale sign of apparition outside of Young’s wards before the English wizards burst in.</p><p>“Guan, you absolute fucking moron.” Rose hissed before taking out a swamp orb and shattering it against the ground. “Skatter,” She ordered the monks before taking off.</p><p>“Is that why you tell us never to say your actual full name?” Raimundo asked, running next to the witch.</p><p>“Yep, oh hey, look a way out.” Rose pointed at the opened portal before throwing all the monks, excluding Guan, and then herself through.</p><p>“Thanks, Zelretch, I’ll consider this payment for one of the favors I won off you.” Rose smiled at her guild master.</p><p>“Yeah, well, Dojo’s my poker buddy too,” Zelretch grumbled before he smirked at the young warriors in training.</p><p>“Oh~ you all have so much chaos surrounding you.” He purred before Rose slapped him across the head.</p><p>“No.” She hissed</p><p>“But Rooossse,”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> he whined.</span></p><p>“But nothing, there is no way in hell I’m filling out that paperwork you wanna poach them you damn well better fill it out yourself.” She snapped at the vampire before grabbing the monks and appareling them to the temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where were you!” Wuya snapped, crossing her spectral arms.</p><p>“Winning my poker buddy back from a fake dragon.” Rose flicked the dirt from her nails</p><p>“You fought Chase Young and won.” The ghost asked in shock as Jack fell out of his chair.</p><p>“<em>No,</em> I played him in poker and won,” Rose smirked at the gobsmacked look on the sorceress’s face.</p><p>“You played against <em>the </em>chase young and won, and you didn’t even get me an autograph.” Jack screeched fanboying.</p><p>“Yes, <em>and</em> yes, the guys a total tool honestly, I can see why Richard is in charge of the dark overlord guild and not him.” Rose drawled, snapping Jack out of his fanboying.</p><p>“How do you know Richard.”</p><p>“Poker”</p><p>“Can I come?” Jack and Wuya asked at the same time</p><p>“Jack, I get, but why do you want to come.” Rose pointed at Wuya.</p><p>“I’ve been trying to get a date with Richard for centuries. Why do you think?” She snapped</p><p>“Attracted to the dangerous types, Huh?”</p><p>“More like the types who could beat me in a fight/take me down or are evil/chaotic.”</p><p>“Huh, so you’re the one I got it from good to know.” Rose mused.</p><p>“Wait, what!” Jack screeched.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you I dated that butler when Zelretch sent me to a Victorian era? Or Lina before she met Gourry? Or Naofumi, or even Wade. Actually, I tend to end up with someone who fits the description of powerful, chaotic, or chaos bringer.” Rose mused, looking back on all the times she’s been dumped in a different dimension cause her opponents were sore losers.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Oh, huh.”</p><p>“Wait, by Victorian-era do you mean that stupid crow demon!” Wuya screeched</p><p>“Yeees?” Rose said cautiously.</p><p>“You are definitely my grandaughter.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Wuya groaned, slightly impressed she landed the demon.</span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a Discord for anyone who likes my fics. I probably won't be able to get on except for the weekends.<br/>https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sooo this would have been out on Christmas night buuuuut my power went out so I had to wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy shit Rose is this what I think it is?” Jack asked as he opened up the package Rose gave him.</p><p>“Do you mean a collection of Body pillow covers designed after all the people you simp for? Yes.” Rose smiled at her cousin.</p><p>“How????” Seriously, some characters/people in here were long dead and not around when quality photos existed.</p><p>“Poker favors.” She answered as she unwrapped one of her presents. It was from Kimiko. An entire cookbook of dishes from her homeland and the equipment to go with it.</p><p><em>Since you did such an excellent job with the takoyaki and followed my instructions exactly.</em> Was what the note said.</p><p>Dojo had given her a lovely poker kit. Jack had upgraded her bike so it would fly and run off her magic or solar energy. Oddly enough, she got something from Wuya too. It appeared to be an amulet.</p><p>“It’s to let those who serve me know you’re under my protection.” She claimed, crossing her ghostly arms.</p><p>“Thanks, open yours next,” Rose said, handing the present to her ancestor, who gave her a pointed look.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Rose blinked before revealing the complicated runic circle.</p><p>“Is this…” Wuya trailed off</p><p>“Runic circle that will give you a physical body? Yes, but only for a few days of this universe's time. Other dimensions, however…” Rose trailed off as she handed Wuya a modified Kaleido stick. It would transfer her to a different dimension at her own pace and bring her back three days from today.</p><p>“You mean I could visit some of my old flings while causing untold amounts of chaos?” Wuya grinned sharply.</p><p>“Yes,” Rose smirked; she knew cashing in some of her favors would be worth it.</p><p>“Best. Grandaughter. Ever.” Wuya stated before activating the circle and taking off.</p><p>“Did you give her those so we could hold that party with the Xiaolin losers,” Jack asked.</p><p>“Among other people, she doesn’t really like.” Rose drawled before cleaning the room up and heading to the kitchen. She had some party food to make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was chatting amicably with Lina and Gourry when the doorbell rang. Looking towards Jack, she noticed he was busy talking inventions with one Mandark. He was a good inventor if a little too obsessive with his enemy’s sister. Eh, she could always help beat that out of him later or something.</p><p>“I got it,” Rose said, apparating to the door and opening it to Chase Young. Rose slammed the door close, then opened it again.</p><p>“Jack invited you, didn’t he?” She groaned</p><p>“Yes, he did,” Chase smirked at her.</p><p>“Fiiiine but no starting fights or betting people’s lives unless you tell them exactly what they’re losing,” Rose demanded of the fake dragon who shrugged before entering.</p><p>“Chase Youn—“ Omi began before having a giant marshmallow stuffed in his face.</p><p>“Jack invited him, and unless he breaks the neutrality first, no fighting him.” She deadpanned at the group of Xiaolin monks.</p><p>“You keep rather interesting company.” Chase nodded towards the champion for the Lord of Nightmares</p><p>“Eh, they’re a chaotic bunch and make my life interesting.” She shrugged</p><p>“If it’s chaos you want, you could always join my side.” Chase tempted</p><p>“I’d rather stay neutral, thanks.” Rose refused</p><p>Chase smirked before lifting a piece of her hair and twirling it.</p><p>“I’m sure if you gave the dark side a chance, you’d find the benefits to be pleasurable.” He whispered in her ear, causing Rose to burst out laughing</p><p>“Oh my, oh my god, are you actually trying to seduce me to the dark side.” She wheezed, clutching her aching ribs</p><p>“That normally works.” Chase blinks in disbelief.</p><p>“Pfft, oi Sebastian, can you come here for a sec,” Rose called out to the crow demon, who smiled at his old fling. If only he could convince her to stay with him, but if he did, she wouldn’t be able to cause as nearly as much chaos as she wanted. That and Alucard would do his best to end him.</p><p>“Hello, my little hellcat, you’re looking rather ravishingly tonight.” Sebastian complimented the girl bringing a slight tint to her cheeks.</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a hellcat.” She hissed at him.</p><p>“You don’t like it? I found it rather fitting after the days we spent together. You were unsait—mmph.” Rose had covered the man's mouth blushing all the way to her ear tips.</p><p>“Shut up. I only asked you over here to show Young why his miserable attempts at seducing me won’t work.” Rose hissed, causing Chase to glare at her angrily.</p><p>“You brought your old para—“</p><p>Rose removed her hands from Sebastian's mouth and cut him off</p><p>“My ex-lover who happens to be a high tier demon, far older than you, and learned seduction from the best incubi and succubi in hell. He couldn’t convince me to join him. What makes you think you have a chance?” Rose smirked at Chase’s look of dismay. Good jackass needed a kick in the ass, and his ego turned down.</p><p>“Rose, can you please not annoy someone high up in the overlord guild,” Jack begged his cousin.</p><p>“Mhm, I could always make his life difficult in the guild.” Chase threatened.</p><p>“Pffft, maybe if I weren’t poker buddies with the leader, I’d believe you. Sides Richard owes me favors.” Rose scoffed at the man's poor attempts with intimidation.</p><p>“Maybe so, but we both know in a fight I’d win. I have far more martial arts experience.” Chase challenged.</p><p>“Wow, I didn’t realize this was a dick measuring contest. Look, Young, I’ve been fighting for pretty much my entire life. I fought to survive in an abusive household. I fought adults every single year I was at school. I fought a horde of dementors when I was thirteen. You might be more experienced in martial arts, but I’ve grown up learning how to fucking survive with the bare minimum. In other words, I’m a master at fighting dirty. You don’t wanna fuck with me.” Rose snapped at the man before storming back to Lina. Sebastian following close behind her, smirking at the Heylin warrior.</p><p>“Wow, I haven’t seen her that pissed since they tried marrying her off to some pure blood. Well, maybe when they jinxed her name.” Jack whistled at his cousin.</p><p>“Hmmm, why did you invite me?” Chase questioned the low-rank member.</p><p>“One, I admire you. Two, I was hoping you’d apprentice me, buuut if you’re going to try and use me against her, then maybe I’ll take her up on her offer to get Richard to take me on.” Jack explained to the man.</p><p>“I doubt all the favors in the world would convince him to take on someone so pathetic.” Chase drawled, walking off.</p><p>“Yeah, sure you keep believing that.” Jack deadpanned before going over to Rose’s guild master. The guy knew what he was talking about when combining magic and tech.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ughhh, you were right, Rose. Never meet your heroes.” Jack groaned.</p><p>“Does this mean you don’t want your Chase Young pillows?” Rose asked</p><p>“No, he’s still fucking hot, but also, I’d rather punch those than try and take on a thousand-year-old warrior. I’m not you.”  Jack rolled his eyes</p><p>“Ok, first of all, that was a 200-year-old evil overlord. Secondly, that was me kicking his ass because he ended up marrying my kid and then Decided to manipulate his son, I.e., my grandson.” Rose groaned.</p><p>“Wait, I thought you were only 21.” Jack furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Dimensions have different times. Here I’m 21, but in actuality, I’m probably oh five hundred years old? I think?” Rose mused.</p><p>“I’m guessing you haven’t actually aged in those dimensions,” Jack stated</p><p>“Nope, perks of being deaths avatar, I guess.” Rose shrugged</p><p>“So wait, is that the reason you're trying to stay neutral?” Jack wondered.</p><p>“Duh, I’ve been pulled into at least ten prophecies, settled four wars, and gone through puberty at <em>least </em>four times,” Rose explained while giving her cousin the most dead expression she could.</p><p>“Ouch, I’m guessing you have more than just the one kid and grandchild?” Jack winced.</p><p>“Yep, and they’re all in different dimensions. I keep tabs on them through a network but also this.” Rose smiled, holding up her dimensional phone.</p><p>“Is that why you gave me a number to call you if I’m ever in trouble and can’t find you,” Jack asked her.</p><p>Rose nodded, smiling at him. She was extremely protective over those she considered family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a discord now if any of you are interested.<br/>https://discord.gg/t9MxqZFuEQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>